


Cognosco animum

by Alenacantfly



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Spark Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prompt! Could you please do something with magic!stiles casting a spell that let's him see if anyone is attracted to him and he finds out Derek is but Derek doesn't know stiles knows so stiles had to make the first move!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cognosco animum

_Cognosco animum_ That’s what it said in the book Deaton had given him. Stiles wasn’t quite sure, what it meant, something with heart he figured, but the spell sounded pretty cool, so why not?  
It’s not like he usually thought about his plans and the consequences.  
So he said the spell and waited. But nothing happened, apart from feeling tired he couldn’t make out a difference, so he closed the book and got to bed. He would ask Deaton about it later.

When he woke up his dad was already at the station and he was running late. He forgot about the spell incident until he arrived at school. There were so many colours. It took him a minute to realise that he was not on drugs, but this was the effect of his magic. He did this. “Powerless Stiles”, ha, suck it.  
The colours were permanently changing. The girl that was currently standing at the entrance was bathed in orange, but the orange got darker and darker and suddenly there were grey dots all around her. Something was wrong with her, Stiles didn’t have to take a look at her face to know it.

“Hey man, are you okay?“, Scott asked as soon as he saw Stiles walk into the classroom. He was surronded by bright yellow, sunny and warm and happy. “You’re heartbeat is kinda fast.“  
“Yeah, I’m fine, I just- Remember the book Deaton gave me? I tried something last night, being the spark and all and it worked.“ Scott frowned a little, before asking:“Stiles, what did you do?“  
The boy grinned. “Nothing bad, I promise, I’m gonna tell you later.“  
“Yeah, you better“, Scott mumbled as their teacher walked in.

“But what do the colours mean?“ Deaton shrugged. “That depends. Green for example can mean peaceful, but also jealous. You willl know it when you see the shade of the colour.“  
The spark huffed. “But how will I know?“  
“Just focus on the feeling their aura gives you.“  
“Well, that was helpful“, Stiles grumbled as he walked out. “Hey, you could read my emotions after all, couldn’t you?“, Scott asked.  
“Yeah, well, you’re a ray of sunshine and puppies. That wasn’t hard at all.“ Scott flashed his teeth in a wide grin. “Come on, maybe you can read the Isaac’s or Derek’s auras? We promised to meet them after all.“

Isaac was easy, his aura was blue, mixed with grey and pink. _Loyal, still emotionally hurt, but not as much as he was, lovely, honest._  
Derek was surrounded by a dark grey cloud, red lightings were shooting around him. _Sad, hurt, lonely, angry, disappointed._  
Stiles took a sharp breath and tried to calm his heartbeat down. “Stiles?“, Derek asked warily. “Nothing, I just-“ Scott did that thing with his big brown eyes and Stiles mouthed 'sourwolf'.  
The alpha nodded in understanding, even he could sense the sadness that was constantly waving off of his beta.  
They decided to watch a movie and Stiles picked a comedy, because that was just too much. He settled down next to Derek on the couch and Stiles noticed proudly how the man’s aura changed, the angry red subsided and sparks of yellow and pink flickered through the grey.  
Stiles made a terrible joke about one of the characters and Isaac and Scott groaned, but another wave of pink bursted around Derek and Stiles sighed happily. He was doing this, he was changing Derek’s mood…  
Wait, yellow, okay, but pink? The boy swallowed and took another look at the colours. The pink was growing stronger, red dots flashing through it, yellow underneath it, the grey almost fully covered. _Romance, love, interest, honesty, happiness._  
Stiles shuffled a bit closer. “Derek?“, he whispered. “What if I would be able to tell your mood because I casted a spell?“  
“Why are you asking?“ A nervous burst of brown flickered through his aura.  
“What if you were surrounded by pink and red?“ Derek shuffled nervously.  
“If a certain someone could tell that you were having feelings for that certain someone, would he be allowed to kiss you?“, Stiles asked.  
Somewhere in the back he heard Scott turn up the volume of the TV.  
Derek’s colours were furiously switching between an excited pink and a soft, dark red. “If you could really tell my mood, I guess you would know“, Derek said and looked down in his lap.  
“Good“, Stiles laughed and launched forward, pressing his lips to Derek’s.  
Deep red and yellow sparks evolved all around them. _Love and happiness._

That spell turned out to be very useful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, that was really fun to write! I hope this is what you wanted :)  
> Latin turned out to be finally usefull after three years xD The spell means "I discover/recognise this/the/a heart"  
> [ If you liked this fanfic you might wanna reblog this photoset ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/post/113090294343/my-most-popular-fanfics-rated-by-kudos-5)  
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
